Without You
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: What if Allie does die in that accident? How will Carlos and the guys deal with it? How will Carlos raise two kids on his own? Will he ever find love again? A 'What If' to A New Journey!
1. Dead & Gone

**Hey there Q'T's :) This is the A New Journey sequel, and I'm gonna be updating this on weekends and just whenever I have time. So this isn't gonna be my main focus until More Than This is over!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING. **

**Warning: Be prepared for sadness. **

* * *

Carlos sits in the hospital bed next to his beautiful Fiancee in sadness. It's been about a week, and she still hasn't woken up from her coma. It really worries him, because the doctors say they don't even know if she's gonna wake up at all. The thought of her leaving, it just kills him. What would he do without her? He'd go crazy. She's his world, she's his everything. He'd be nothing without her.

He looks at her, and she's just laying there. Not moving one bit. He just wants her to wake up with her memory, get better, and he wants to marry her! If this stupid accident would've never happened, they'd be happily married right now. They'd be on their honey moon. But no, they're in this stupid hospital because a stupid pick up driver was on the wrong side of the damn road.

Carlos takes her cold hand into his, and plants a kiss on it. He's alone with her right now. The guys went to the cafeteria, and Carlos chose to stay with her. He wants to be by her side through this all. What if she wakes up and he's not there? Carlos wants to be right by her side when she wakes up.

He starts dozing off and just staring at the wall across from him. He regrets letting her leave that day. If he would've tried harder to stop her, they wouldn't be here, Allie wouldn't be in a coma, and they'd be married. Why does bad things happen to good people? He's always wondered that, and he just doesn't get it.

Out of nowhere, he sees a sudden movement coming from Allie. He looks at her, and it looks like she's stirring awake.

"Babe!?" Carlos says, standing up and watching as she fully wakes up. He hopes she has her memory. It'd hurt him if she woke up and she didn't even know who he is. "Allie...are you awake?"

Her eyes all of a sudden flutter open. Her big beautiful brown eyes look so..different. They're not shining like they usually do. It just looks like the life is draining out of her.

"Carlos..." she says weakly. "I-I don't think I'm gonna make it. I love you, I love you so much. Tell the guys I love them. Tell the babies I love them, give them kisses for me, and take good care of our kids."

"Allie..no, stop, don't go!" Carlos cries, watching as her eyes slowly close. "I love you, please don't leave me!"

Pretty soon, her eyes are completely closed, and beeping goes off. Carlos cries even harder, grabbing her shoulders and trying to shake her awake, but it's not working. She's not waking up. She has to wake up! She can't just leave! Carlos needs her, the guys need her, her kids need her!

Before he knows it, the doctor and nurses are rushing into the room. One of the nurses grabs Carlos, pulling him away from Allie, but he snatches his arm from out of her grip and tries to run back to his Fiancee, but the nurses won't let him get to her.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor sighs, looking at Carlos. "She's gone."

"No, no she's not!" Carlos yells, watching as the nurses cover her little body with the white thin sheet. No, she's not dead! Carlos knows she isn't! He runs over to her, pushing the nurses out of the way and uncovering her body, looking at her lifeless, yet beautiful face. "Baby, wake up! You guys have to do something!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." The doctor replies trying to keep her composure. "I'm so, _so _sorry, sweetie."

"No, no, no!" Carlos cries, falling to his knees.

Two of the nurses grab him, gently pulling him away as the doctor puts the blanket back over her body. He really doesn't wanna believe what's going on right now. He's crying so hard he can't even breathe, but he doesn't even care! He just wants his Fiancee back! This can't be going on.

"Listen honey," the doctor says, as she kneels down in front of Carlos. "I know this is a really hard time for you, but you've got to calm down or else you're gonna make yourself sick, okay?"

Carlos shakes his head. "No, she isn't dead, right? Go make her wake up!"

"I'm so sorry," the doctor says, letting Carlos cry on her shoulders. "If there was something we could do, we would. I'm afraid there's nothing. She's gone."

There's nothing they can do about it? There _has_ to be! They can't just let her die! There has to be a way to revive her! She can't just leave him, their twins, the guys. Carlos feels like his whole heart just left with her. He's missing a big part of his life, and it won't ever be complete again. He feels like it isn't even worth living anymore. The only thing worth living right now is his kids. And Aubrey and Zander! They're gonna have to grow up without their mother! They were both so close to her, and loved her lots. Why did this have to happen? None of them deserve any of this.

"SHE'S NOT GONE!"

* * *

Kendall, James, and Logan all walk down the hallway to Allie's room. They just got done eating, and now they're heading back up to see their baby sister.

"I wonder if she's awake now." James wonders outloud. Everynight he goes to sleep, and every morning he wakes up, he's hoping and praying she'll wake up. It's been a week already, and this past week has been horrible. Seeing her just laying there, not moving, not talking, not laughing, smiling, or not being awake? It really hurts him to see that.

"Hopefully." Kendall replies. This has definitely been really hard on Kendall, as well as the other guys. They're all _so_ close to her in their own way. She's been in a coma for only a week, and it seems like literally _forever_. Kendall misses laughing with her over nothing, teasing her, seeing that beautiful smile of hers, and just having his little sister. She needs to wake up.

"I wonder what's all the commotion?" Logan questions, hearing lots of stuff going on as they get closer and closer to Allie's room. Maybe someone passed away? This is why he hates hospitals. People lose their lifes in this place. The only good thing about them is babies are born, other than that he hates them.

James shrugs, his heart dropping as they enter Allie's room, seeing the commotion is all coming from here. He sees a lot of nurses, Carlos is on the floor crying, sobbing, the doctor is in front of him trying to calm him down, and Allie's body is covered by a the sheet. No..

"W-What's going on?" James questions, tears quickly filling his eyes and falling down his face. He really hopes it's not what he thinks. She can't be dead! She's his baby sister, she's his world she can't be gone! James already lost his mom and dad, why does this have to be happening?

"We lost her," the nurse tells the guys sympethically. "We're so sorry."

"What? No you didn't, she's not dead!" Kendall says, his voice cracking, not wanting to believe the news the nurse just told them. He pushes past her, pushing the nurses away and un-covering Allie's body. He can feel his heart literally break as he sees her lifeless body laying there. "Allie? Baby girl, please wake up! I know you're not dead, wake up!"

Pretty soon he's being pulled away by a nurse, and another nurse is covering her body back up. He voilently pulls away from the nurses, trying to get back to her body but they just pull him right back.

"LET ME GO!" he yells angrily, crying at the same time.

"Kendall, dude calm down." Logan says, grabbing Kendall and pulling him away. Logan is crying really hard as well, but he really wants to calm his friends down. Even though he's about to break down himself, he's worried about their friends' health.

Logan looks over at Carlos, and he's crying hysterically. The doctor is hugging him and trying to calm him down, but it's not working. How the hell can these stupid nurses and doctors expect them to calm down? Carlos Fiancee, and the guys' baby sister just died! How can they be calm after that? They can't! Carlos pushes the doctor and the nurses away, pushing past the nurses in his way and running out of the room.

Logan let's Kendall go and runs after Carlos. He runs out of the room, and sees Carlos turning a corner. Logan follows behind him, running up to him and grabbing his shoulder, turning him around, pulling him into a hug. Carlos cries into Logan shoulder, and Logan cries as well.

Why does this have to be happening? This is gonna be a _huge_ affect on their lifes. From here on out, they're lifes are gonna completely change. And not for the better, either.

* * *

**This one was a bit short, but c'mon it was the first chapter! **

**RandomFact: I almost actually cried while typing this.**

**Feedback? Gimme that shit! :D**

**Review, favorite, follow, all of daaat! :D**


	2. Grieving

**zstories77: Sorry :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Yeah :( Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Haha, sorry! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Star197: :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D **

* * *

Logan sits in the living room of 2J in silence as he watches Carlos feed the twins. Ever since Allie died, he and the guys decided it'd be best for him and the twins to move back into the apartment, to help Carlos with the babies. James and Kendall are in their rooms, which is where they spend most of their time. Logan is pretty sure that if Carlos didn't have two babies to take care of, he'd spend most of his day in his room as well.

"Do you want me to feed them?" Logan offers. Carlos looks horrible. He looks tired, since he spends most of his night crying, then he has to wake up early because the twins wake up early. Logan thinks he just needs to relax or maybe take a nap for a while. He has no problem watching the twins. "You should go rest for a while."

"Thanks, man." Carlos says weakly, as he gets up and heads into his old room, which is now his room again. He lays on the bed, and just stares at the ceiling. This all still feels so unreal to him. It feels like Allie's still at the hospital in a coma, but she's not. She's gone. She's gone and she's never coming back!

Carlos' eyes fill with tears as he sees the pictures on his nightstand. There's two picture frames. One is of him and Allie alone. They're backstage at the Justin Bieber concert. Carlos has his arms set on her waist, and they're kissing. The thought of him never being able to kiss those lips anymore, that kills him. The other picture is a family picture. It's when the babies were newborns. Carlos is holding Aubrey, Allie is holding Zander, and Carlos and Allie are smiling down at their babies. It's sad to think that his poor babies won't ever be held by their mother again. It's gonna be a huge affect on their lives growing up without their mom.

He grabs the family picture frame, holding it against his chest as he begins to cry harder and harder, almost sobbing. He just still can't get this through his head. His world, his everything, his Fiancee, the love of his life, she's gone. He just doesn't wanna believe that she really is gone! Carlos will never be able to love a girl as much as he loves her. In fact, he's not going to be able to be with another girl without him feeling like he's replacing her. And that's the last thing he's gonna do, is replace her.

She just can't be dead, she can't be! Carlos know she's still alive, she's still at that hospital alive! He knows this is all a bad dream, and he's gonna be waking up soon. He gets up, letting the picture frames fall onto the bed, then heads out of his room, into the living room and heading toward the door.

"Carlos, where are you going?" Logan questions, as he exits Aubrey and Zander's room, which is Allie's old room. He just put them down for a nap, and he walks out here to see Carlos crying and heading out. What's going on?

"I'm gonna go get Allie!" he replies, sobbing as he twists the door knob to open it.

Logan's heart breaks as Carlos says that. He really wishes they could do that, but sadly, they can't. Logan would do anything and everything to get her back, but there's nothing they can do. She's gone, and all they can do is just deal with it, as much as it hurts.

"Carlos, she's gone." Logan says sadly, tears filling his eyes as he grabs Carlos' arm, preventing him from going any further. He shuts the door, and pulls Carlos into a hug, who starts sobbing into his shoulder.

"Logan, I want Allie back, we have to go get her back!" Carlos sobs, shaking.

"You know we would if we could," Logan says, his voice cracking. "But we can't."

"Yes we can!"

"Calm down," Logan whispers. "You're gonna get yourself sick. C'mon, let's go to your room..I think you could use a nap right now."

Carlos stops sobbing, but there's still tears falling. He just nods and wipes his tears. Logan lets go of Carlos, but wraps one of his arms around him for support since he's a little weak right now from th crying. When they enter Carlos' bedroom, Logan un-does the covers for him, and watches as his friend gets under them, slowly crying himself to sleep.

Logan wipes the tears falling from his face as he gets out of Carlos' room, shutting the door softly. Although Logan feels like breaking down just like Carlos, James, and Kendall, he's trying to be strong for his friends. He wants to be there for them, and comfort them. Logan usually has his breakdowns at night, you know, when they're sleeping. But during the day, he tries his best to keep it all in, for the sake of his three bestfriends, and his niece and nephew.

He heads upstairs, deciding to go check on Kendall and James. Since Kendall's room is first, he heads into his room first. Good thing the door isn't locked, so he just opens it and heads right in.

When he enters, Kendall's sleeping. Logan goes further into his room, and notices Kendall has been crying. His eyes are puffy, and there's a lot of dry tears on his cheeks and face. He then notices Kendall's laptop besides him. Logan looks at it, and sees Kendall's been watching videos off of their YouTube channel. Yeah, Kendall and Allie made their own YouTube channel, even though they all have their own. They just posted funny, silly videos of them doing dares, and just random things.

Logan grabs the laptop, really tempted to look at a video. He looks around, and spots some headphones. He doesn't wanna wake Kendall, so he's gonna use the headphones. He grabs them, and connects them into the laptop, then gently sits on the edge of Kendall's bed, setting the laptop on his lap as he begins to scroll through the videos.

He picks one he remembers clearly, because he was the one who recorded it. It was when they were on tour. Carlos was on his and Allie's tour bus napping with the twins, and Allie decided to chill with the guys, then her and Kendall decided to have a nerf gun war and Logan recorded it.

He clicks onto the video.

_"Alright, so me and Allie over here are about to have this nerf gun war!" Kendall exclaims, looking into the camera and showing his nerf gun. "And I'm gonna win!"_

_"I got you guys bandanas!" James says, walking to the front of the tour bus with a handful of colorful bandanas. "What color do you guys want?"_

_"I call blue!" Kendall quickly says._

_"I want pink!" Allie says._

_James hands Kendall the blue one, and hands Allie the pink one. They put it around their head, and get prepared for war. _

_"Prepare to lose." Allie tells her big brother. _

_"Aw, it's so cute that you think you're gonna win." Kendall smirks. _

_"Ready...1...2...3...GO!" Logan says. _

_They both immidietely start shooting each other with the nerf guns, running all around the tour bus and using things to protect each other. _

_Kendall chases Allie to the front of the tour bus, and she hids behind James as Kendall shoots, and it hits James right in the forehead, which causes Allie, Logan, and Kendall to bust out laughing._

_"That was rude!" James gasps. _

_"Dude, I will get you!" Allie laughs, chasing Kendall to the back of the tour bus. Kendall runs further back, and Allie gets an idea. She gets into Kendall's bunk, without Kendall noticing, and hides under the covers. _

_"Where the hell did she go?" Kendall asks, out of breath as he walks back to the front of the tour bus. Allie gets out from under the covers, sneaking behind Kendall._

_"RIGHT HEREEEE!" she announces, making Kendall turn around. She shoots her nerf gun, but frowns as nothing comes out. "Aw, I'm out!"_

_"HAAAA!" Kendall exclaims, but before he could shoot Allie with his nerf gun she tackles him onto the floor, they both just laugh as they fall. _

_"How are you just gonna tackle me?" Kendall questions, chuckling as he just lays on the floor. "That's cheating!"_

_"Nah-uh!" Allie replies, turning to Logan. "Did we ever make any rules?"_

_Logan shakes his head. "Nope!"_

_"Seeee!" Allie tells Kendall, giggling a bit. She takes his nerf gun, then shoots him. "Ha, I won!"_

_"You're such a cheater!" Kendall laughs. _

Logan pauses the video, but being able to watch anymore of this. There's already nonstop tears fallinh from his face by watching this video. It's sad to know that him and the guys aren't gonna be able to make fun, silly and funny memories with her anymore. Logan takes the earbuds out of his ears, then softly shuts the laptop, setting it on Kendall's bed before getting out, softly shutting the door behind him.

He then heads to James' door, but stops before opening it. He wipes his tears from his face, making sure he's good. Once he's sure, he'll be alright, he twists James' doorknob, and enters. James is just laying there. The TV isn't on, there's no music playing, he's not on his phone or his laptop, he's just laying there, staring into space looking sad as ever.

"A-Are you okay?" Logan asks, his voice cracking as he sits on the edge of James' bed.

James doesn't say anything, but begins to cry, hard, almost sobbing. Logan doesn't even know if it's possible, but his heart breaks even more. He never sees James cry, but this is really getting to him. Him and Allie were _extremely_ close, so he can see why. It just hurts to see his bestfriends break down, especially because they're always so strong.

Logan hugs his friend, letting James cry on his shoulder.

"I-I want my b-baby sister b-back!" James sobs. He still can't believe this is happening. He already lost his mom and dad, why'd he have to lose his baby sister too? The only person he had left in his family. Why is this happening to him? It seems like bad things always happen to the good people. Because he definitely doesn't deserve this.

"I know, I-I do, too." Logan replies softly, trying so hard not to break down. "W-We just have to be strong, okay? I'm pretty sure Allie wouldn't want us upset."

"But I-I miss h-h-her!"

"I know you do, we all do."

* * *

Logan sighs, sitting in the living romo of 2J. After a while of comforting James, he eventually cried himself to sleep. So everyone is sleeping right now, besides him. And it feels like this is his breaking point right now. He just wants to cry, and cry and just break down. He's been putting on a strong act for the sake of his friends, but right now he just needs someone to vent to.

Logan grabs his phone, and dials his girlfriend, Camille's number. When the girls found out about this, they were just as devastated as the guys. This is really hard on everyone, and it sucks.

_"H-Hello?" _

Logan can tell she's been crying, too. She's sniffling, and just by the sound of her voice he knows she's been crying.

"Can you comeover?" he asks, his voice breaking.

_"I'll be right there."_

Logan hangs up, letting his phone drop to the floor.

A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door. He gets up, and heads over to open it. Standing there is Camille. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks are tear-stained. Logan and Camille take no time into giving each other the biggest hug ever.

"Are you okay, baby?" Camille asks softly, as her and Logan enter the apartment, sitting on the couch. She sits next to him, wrapping his arm around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

Logan shakes his head. "I-I just feel like breaking down."

"It's okay to let it out," Camille tells her boyfriend, "Y-You can't keep it bottled up inside of you."

"Why is this happening?" Logan questions, starting to cry, which eventually turns into sobbing. Camille wraps her arms around Logan, letting her boyfriend cry on her shoulders, and beginning to cry herself.

"I-I don't know," she cries, holding him tightly as he starts shaking from crying. "We're all wondering the same thing. But you've got to calm down, baby I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't c-care if I get sick, I-I just want her b-back!" Logan sobs.

Camille's heart breaks as she begins to cry harder, hugging Logan tightly.

* * *

**Man, this was emotional.**

**RandomFact: I like chocolate.**

**Review! :D**


	3. Final Goodbyes Part 1

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha, sowwy! & LMFAO, something needed to break the mood, hahah. Yeah :/ haah thanks for reviewing! :D**

**AkireAlev: Chocolate is so amazing i swear. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Star197: Yeah, I know :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: ME TOO! & you'll see (; Thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Warning: THIS IS A LONG ONE :D **

* * *

Carlos sits on the couch in 2J, his sleeping daughter in his hands as he just stares at the wall. Today is the day of her funeral, and he just doesn't know if he's ready to say the final goodbye. He isn't, at all. This is just way too soon. It's only been about a week since she died, but it feels like forever. A week without her was hell, he really doesn't wanna imagine the rest of his life without her.

This past week has been really hard for everyone, and it's only the first week. Carlos feels like he hasn't seen Kendall or James this whole week, because they've been locked up in their rooms. Carlos knows Logan is trying to be strong sometimes, but he can sometimes hear him break down at night. Why does this have to be happening? It's affecting everyone, and not in a good way. They're all just so..broken.

Carlos watches as Kendall and James enter the living room, sitting on the opposite couch as him. James is holding Zander, currently rocking him to sleep since this is about the time they take their nap. James looks like he's been crying, but he's currently focused on Zander. And Kendall, Kendall is crying, silently.

Today is going to be a very hard day for everyone, especially since it's an open casket ceremony. You know how hard it's gonna be, seeing their Allie dead in a box? Really hard. Anyway, they're all wearing black, except for Aubrey, she's wearing a white dress, and Zander is wearing a little black suit.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Logan asks softly, grabbing his car keys and heading toward the door.

None of the guys says anything, as they get up off the couch, following Logan out of the apartment. Everything is so different now. They're all so quiet now, but they just have alot on their minds. All they can think about is the fact that they just lost a really important person to them. Hows anyone suppose to be okay with that?

Tears fill James' eyes as they enter the elevator. He just can't get it through his head. The fact that they're on his way to his baby sisters funeral, that kills him. She was too young to die. The fact that he's never going to be able to see her again, it really just makes him not even wanna live anymore. He lost his mom and dad, now his baby sister? Seriously, what did he do to deserve this?

"Let me hold her," Kendall says softly to Carlos, referring to Aubrey, whose still asleep in Carlos' arms. Carlos says nothing but gently hands his little girl to Kendall, careful not to wake her up. Kendall kisses her cheek softly, letting her rest her on his shoulder. Aubrey and Zander are the only two little babies left of Allie, they're definitely _really_ special to him. Kendall loves cuddling with either Aubrey or Zander, they both look so much like her.

After exiting the elevator, they meet the girls by the main desk. The Palmwoods as been more quiet than usual since Allie died. It's kind of empty right now, people are getting ready for the funeral probably.

"How are you holding up?" Camille asks, wiping her eyes, approaching Logan and pulling him into a hug. Camille knows Logan is trying his best to be strong for his bestfriends, and he's doing an amazing job. If he wants to cry, he needs to let it out, though. He won't let himself cry unless it's at night alone, which he does everynight. So it's probably been really hard for him.

"Good, for them." Logan replies weakly. "It's been really hard, though."

"Baby, you need to let it out." Camille tells him, stroking his cheek, planting a soft kiss on it. "Don't hold in your emotions."

Logan just doesn't say anything as his eyes fill with tears, and they all head outside, getting into the limo.

* * *

In the funeral home, there's soft piano music and it's dimly lit.

In the front row, the guys, Chelsea, and her parents are seated. Everyone was so devasted to find out this tragic news. Everyone in the family loved Allie. She's just so sweet, beautiful, caring, and seriously, what isn't to love? She was just perfect. A lot of people showed up. Friends, family, even the 1D guys came out for support.

Since they got here, Kendall has been trying his best to avoid looking at the casket. He just doesn't wanna see her lifeless body laying there again. Knowing she's never _ever_ gonna wake up. But he just can't help it right now. He's just sitting here, complete sadness in his eyes as he sees her body laying there. She still loves more beautiful than ever, she doesn't even look dead, but sadly, she is.

Beside the casket, there's a huge frame filled with a collage of pictures. He sees a lot of him and Allie, her and the rest of the guys, cute couple pictures with Carlos,Allie and friends, adorable family pictures, Allie with her parents and James, them when they were young, and baby pictures. Aubrey looks _exactly _like Allie when she was a baby. Maybe that means she's gonna grow up looking like her beautiful mother.

It doesn't take long at all before tears start streaming down Kendall's face. He looks around, and James and Carlos are in the middle of a breakdown. James is being comforted by his aunt and uncle, and Carlos is being comforted by his parents. He looks at Logan, and he has tears streaming down his face, and is holding little Aubrey. He then looks around for Zander, noticing Zayn has him.

Kendall's mom and Katie were gonna come, but since they moved back to Minnesota a while ago, Mama Knight couldn't get a day off from work, so she couldn't come and she feels completely terrible about it, but her stupid boss wouldn't even let her have a couple days off.

As Kendall begins to cry harder, he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. He turns around, seeing it's Logan, whose crying as well. Kendall just begins crying on his shoulder, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Logan let's Kendall go, and it becomes silent as the pastor walks up to the podium.

"I would like to welcome all of you on behalf of the family of Allison Marie Diamond-Garcia," he starts off. "Allison, or Allie for short, passed away April 21st, way too young. Allie was really nice, caring, loyal, helpful to others, and was never afraid to speak her mind. She was currently getting into modeling, after starting her career as a singer. A little over a year ago she gave birth to two beautiful twins, Aubrey Marie Garcia, and Alexander Roberto Garcia. Those twins along with her Fiance, Carlos Garcia were her pride and joy. A few years ago, after the passing of her parents, she moved here to LA with her brother, James Diamond, which is where she met Carlos, and also became very close to her other two brothers, Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell. Just one week before the wedding of Allie and Carlos, Allie got into an accident, involving bad weather, and a pick up truck on the wrong side of the road. She was left in a coma for a week, until she woke up, saying her goodbye to her fiance, when her heart gave out."

The guys can't help but cry even harder as he says that.

Through the Bible reading, they're still crying, but now it's time for James to go up and talk. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan are all gonna go talk up there, and he's first. He tries to calm down, and wipes his tears as he clears his throat, walking up there. It's going to be _really_ hard not to cry, but he's gonna try his best.

"Hi guys," he starts off. "My baby sister was born on July 10, 1993. The moment I met her after she was born, I fell in love with her. She was just the most beautiful baby girl, in my eyes, she was perfect. I was never one of those jealous kids because she got all the attention, I was beyond happy that she came into my life. I always loved when mom would let me feed her, she'd always look up at me with her beautiful big brown eyes, giving me little smiles. Growing up, we just grew closer, and closer. I was always protective of my baby sister, we would go to the movies, go shopping, and just cause trouble for my parents. We would hardly ever argue, and if we did it would be over something silly, like who got the remote, little things like that."

James takes a deep breath as tears start filling his eyes.

"When I came here to LA to pursue my dream as a singer, I felt like I left a huge part of me, and I did, it was my baby sister. But after mom and dad passed away, I remember Aunt Veronica wanted Allie to live with her, but I convinced her to let her stay with me. We didn't have our parents, so alteast we'd have each other. I was sad that mom and dad had left, but I was happy I got my baby sister back, my other half. Each and everyday we grew closer and closer, we had fun, laughed, did silly stupid things. She gave me the best niece and nephew anyone could ever ask for, and now, she's gone."

James smiles softly, remembering all those fun and funny memories as tears stream down her face.

"The day she left, I felt like a huge chunk of my heart left with her," he says weakly, his voice cracking. "A big piece of my heart that I'll never get back, unless I get her back. Allie, baby girl, I hate that you had to leave so soon, and I would give anything to have you back here with us. But I know you're in a better place now, you're not suffering anymore, you're looking down on us. And don't worry, me and the guys will do our absolute best to give Aubrey and Zander a great life. I won't disapoint you baby sister. Rest in heaven, Princess. I love you, _so, so_ much."

By the time James is done, he's almost sobbing. He takes a seat next to his Aunt Veronica, who takes no time in pulling her nephew into a hug, letting her cry on him.

Up next is Carlos, he wipes his tears, as he heads up to the podium.

"Allie, she was, and _is_ very important to me. I don't think I've ever loved a girl as much as I love her, _ever_. I remember the day I first saw her, it was like love at first sight. Looking into her beautifl, sparkly, big brown eyes for the first time, I just felt a spark, we both did. After going on a date, getting to know each other a little, we made it official on August 3rd, 2008. That was five years, and throughout these five years has been a huge roller coaster for us, but at the end of the day, she was the only girl I love, and I'm the only guy she loves. Hands down, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and definitely the best I ever had, and the best I ever will have. She made me better, and we made each other better. He might've argued alot, but what couple doesn't? She has truly blessed me with these past five years I've got to have and experience with her, and for giving me two of the best things that's ever happened to me, my kids. It kills me to know that my babies are gonna grow up without their mommy, but as a father I will do my best to give my babies the world. Allie, baby, no one will _ever_ be able to replace you, as their mother, and as the love of my life. You may be gone, but you are _forever_ in my heart. And I don't care if you're gone, you're the only girl ever, who will forever hold my heart, no one else baby girl. I love you so much, more than words can explain."

Carlos wipes the tears from his face, as he walks back to his seat.

"Be strong dude," Logan tells Kendall, patting his back as Kendall wipes his face, before getting up and going up there.

"I-I don't even know where to start off.." Kendall begins. "Me and Allie, we had this crazy, silly, fun, brother/sister relationship, it's just unexplainable. When I first found out from James that his little sister was moving in with us, I seriously never expected us to get as close as we did. Whenever one of us was feeling down, we could count on each other for a hug, for advice, for a laugh, for anything. Whenever we were bored, we'd go to each other and just go out and do random, stupid, fun things together. When me and her were together, nothing would stop us from having fun and just going crazy. She became my little sister, and I became her big brother. She isn't my friend, she's my baby _sister,_ nothing less. The fact that I'm not gonna have her to make me laugh, and to do fun crazy stuff with, it just kills me. I know she's in a better place now, but I just wish I could see her once more, give a her a huge hug and kiss on the forehead, and tell her I love her more than anything. I would do anything to get her back, but sadly, it doesn't work that way. Allie, you were a strong little one, always smiling and happy, I loved that about you. I miss you _so_ much, but you're in a better place looking down on us. You're with the angels now, you're _my_ angel. Words can't explain how much I love you, and I can't wait for the day I get to see your beautiful face and that beautiful smile of yours."

Tears fill Kendall's eyes.

"I love you, my angel." his voice cracks, as he goes back to his seat.

Logan the goes up next.

"Um, I just wanna start off by saying thank you all for coming and showing support," he starts off. "Allie, she was, _is_ a very special girl to me. Growing up I've always wanted a little sister, and when she moved to LA, I finally got the little sister I've never had, but always wanted. And let me just say she's the best baby sister anyone could ever ask her. She always knew how to make someone smile just by flashing her own smile. She was always so happy, always laughing and having fun, making other people laugh and making other peoples days. She certainly made my days almost everyday just by the silly and stupid things she'd always say. I'm gonna miss her silly comments, her laugh, her smile, I'm just gonna miss her _so_ much. Not only was she the most amazing baby sister ever, she was also the most amazing mother. Sadly, they're gonna have to grow up without their mom, but they're also gonna grow up knowing all about their beautiful mother. Allie, I'm trying to be strong just for you, I know you wouldn't want us to be upset. It's really hard, but I'm trying because I know how much you loved to see everyone happy. Rest in peace baby girl, I love you more than words can explain."

With that being said, Logan takes his seat, beginning to cry.

* * *

**There will be a part 2 to this chapter, since this one was getting waay to long! **

**RandomFact: I'm bouda go get ready to PARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY & GO HARD AS FAWWWWWK :D**

**Review! :D**


	4. Final Goodbyes Part 2

**AkireAlev: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**henderson1993: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: Hehe, get a tissue (: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DeniseDEMD: Sorry! hahah, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**A/N: I forgot to say this last chapter. Since Zayn was a pretty big part in A New Journey, he will somewhat be in this story, and like I said since we can't use real people neither him or the rest of the 1D guys have the same last name in real life. & if you don't like 1D keep your comments to yourself. **

* * *

Zayn watches as the casket is lowered into the ground, in tears. He still can't believe that she's gone. When he found out the news, it was at a concert. They went backstage for outfit change, and while he was changing he heard people backstage talking about it. At first, he didn't believe it at all, so he called Logan, and found out it was true. Him and the guys were so devasted, they didn't even finish the concert. They had to end the concert early because they all started crying and weren't even able to perform.

He feels sick to his stomach right now, he just wishes this wasn't happening and that she was still alive. He hears crying everywhere, and he's even crying himself, but silently. He's holding Aubrey, and he doesn't wanna scare the little girl. Him and the guys agreed to watch the babies because Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan, they're all just crying right now.

He looks over at Carlos, and he isn't even crying, he just looks so..broken. He's cried so much he probably has no more tears. He's just watching as the casket is being covered with dirt, Kelly and his mom has their arms around him. He looks at James, and he's crying hysterically, and being comforted by his aunt and one of his cousins. Kendall is also crying, being comforted by Chelsea, and Logan is being comforted by Camille. They all four look so broken, but how can they not be?

Zayn looks down at the baby girl in his arms, and she's just babbling, not having a clue what's going on. She's still a little baby so of course she has no clue what she's going on, that she just lost her mom. Both her and Zander were so close to their mother, and now she's gone, but they don't know that. It hurts him knowing these two little babies are gonna grow up without their mom. He kisses her cheek, hugging her tightly.

"He fell asleep," Harry mumbles softly, sniffling and cradling Zander in his arms.

"She's not dead!" James suddenly says, as he's about to run over to the casket, which is almost all covered in dirt. Before he can get to it, Logan and Lucy are quick to grab him, not letting him go any further. James falls on his knees, sobbing. He never thought he'd have to stand there & watch his baby sister getting buried into the ground so soon.

"Shh, babe, calm down," Lucy cries, kneeling down beside her boyfriend and pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek. Lucy hates that this happened. She lost one of her closest girls, her bestfriend. Allie wasn't even just her bestfriend, she was definitely like a sister to her. This has just been so hard on everyone, and Lucy spends most of her time comforting James, or in her own apartment just crying her day away. She asks herslf everyday why this had to happen? Why Allie? She didn't deserve to go so young.

"No, I don't want her to be gone! I want my baby sister back!" James sobs, covering his face with his hands. He still feels like this is a horrible dream, a nightmare. He hates waking up every morning only to realize that this isn't a dream, it's reality. He would seriously do _anything_, give _anything_ to get her back. It's all he wants is to have her back here with him, the guys, her babies.

"We all do." Lucy says softly, soothingly rubbing his back as he cries on her shoulders.

As the pastor starts to do the closing prayer, James just being dozing off, just thinking about all the fun memories he had this Allie.

He remembers when him and Allie painted her room, it was so fun even if they got in trouble afterwards for having a paint fight. It was before James moved to LA.

_"Okay, are you ready!?" James questions, as him and Allie stand in the middle of her empty room, which they're about to paint pink and lime green. _

_"I'm ready!" she replies, as James hands her a brush. _

_"Okay, since you're short, just paint as high as you can, which probably won't be too high." James says, chuckling a bit as Allie gives him a look. She's 5'1, so she's small, and James always loves making fun of her for it. He finds her shortness cute, but getting her mad is funny. _

_"You're such a jerk," she giggles a bit, as James sets the bucket of pink paint beside her. She's gonna make one wall pink, and the wall across from it pink as well. And the other two are gonna be lime green. Her and James agreed that she'd paint the pink walls and he'd paint the green walls. "Alright, let's do this!"_

_"Your room is gonna look like a watermelon," James says, as he begins to paint the green wall. _

_"Maybe that's the look I'm going for," she replies, painting the pink wall. She turns around, and when she does the brush flies out of her hands and hits James in the arm, and making the paint splatter all over him. _

_"Hey, what was that for!?" James questions, turning around only to find Allie laughing really hard she can't even talk. She just threw that brush at him, for no reason! James tries to be serious but ends up busting out laughing as well. _

_"Dude, I'm so sorry," Allie manages to get out, still laughing. She's almost on the floor right now. "When I turned around it just slipped out of my hands and hit you!"_

_"Sure, you little liar," James chuckles, putting his hand in the paint and throwing some at Allie. "Sorry, that slipped."_

_Allie gasps, still laughing. "You're on, dude." _

_Neither her or James take any time in grabbing paint and throwing it at each other, sending pain flying everywhere and all over them. Good thing they got extra paint just in case this would happen, and good thing they covered the floor in plastic so the paint won't get on the carpet._

_"I'm all covered in paint!" Allie exclaims, as her and James stop throwing paint at each other, since they're all completely covered. "You're all pink."_

_"And you're all green," he laughs, as they both just sit on the floor beside each other. _

_Suddenly, the door opens and their mother, Brooke walks in. _

_"What is going on here!?" she questions, looking around at the paint-filled room. "Why is there paint everywhere!?"_

_"Because we're painting.." Allie replies, as her mom just gives her a look. _

_"You're suppose to paint the walls, and the walls only, not each other!" she says. "You guys are done for the day." _

_"But we haven't even started!" James says. _

_"Well, you started on each other, not the walls, now go clean yourselves up, we're leaving to your aunts for dinner in a bit." She replies, leaving Allie's room. _

_James and Allie just look at each other, beginning to laugh. _

_"Hey, guess what?" James asks, standing up and then helping Allie up._

_"What?" _

_"I'm showering first," he says, quickly walking out of the room._

_"No, James I'm showering first you take too long!" she replies, following behind him._

James can't help but a smile a little bit at that memory. Smiling doesn't mean that he's happy, because he's definitely not happy, but he just loves all the amazing memories him and his little sister have. He just wishes she was still here to make more.

"Thank you everyone for coming," the pastor says. "We will see you all at the Palmwoods park for the reception."

* * *

Carlos sits on a chair at the Palmwoods park, Aubrey on his lap and Kendall sitting on a chair next to him with Zander on his lap. They've all calmed down a bit as far as crying, but that doesn't mean they aren't sad and depressed anymore, because they're extremely sad.

"Mama!" Aubrey babbles.

Carlos eyes fill with tears as he hears his baby girl say that. Her and Zander have been calling for their mommy ever since she died, and it hurts because even though they're still small, they're noticing she's not around anymore.

"Mommy's not here, Princess." Carlos says, his voice cracking. He kisses her cheek as she continues to babble.

Carlos just looks around, and there's a lot of people here at the reception. Kelly, Gustavo, Griffen, Mercedes, The Jennifers, the girls, the guys, the 1D guys, Carlos' parents, Logan's parents, Adam, Jesse, and a lot more other people. Him and the guys have gotten a lot of people come up to them saying 'sorry for your loss', and he appreciates it but he hates hearing that because he still refuses to believe that she's actually dead.

Kendall and Carlos are completely silent right now, not saying a word but just staring at whatever and thinking about whatever. Suddenly, James and Logan walk up.

"Hi, little man," James coos, taking Zander into his arms and kissing his cheek. James definitely looked like he just got done crying, but he's not crying anymore.

"So, me and James just got done talking.." Logan says, as him and James take a seat on the chairs across from Carlos and Kendall. "We decided we should all move out of the Palmwoods into a house together. This place is gonna be so depressing for us, it's just gonna remind us of all the memories, and of course that's not something we wanna forget, but everywhere we go there's some memories and it's just gonna make us feel worse. And the babies are only gonna get bigger, they need space to run around and they can't really do that in 2J...what do you guys say about going house hunting tomarrow?"

"I think that sounds good." Kendall replies softly. Logan's right. They have so much memories here at the Palmwoods with her, everything they do here, everywhere they go will remind them of her. And even though they do have a lot of fun memories here that they will never forget, it's gonna hurt everytime they're reminded of it knowing they're never going to be able to make memories again.

"Alright, so first thing tomarrow morning we're going."

Carlos just nods slowly. He remembers when him and Allie went house hunting. They found the perfect house. Carlos wishes she was still here so they could still have their little family there. He remembers their second night there. Just him, and her, and the babies.

He can remember it like if it was just yesterday.

_"This is our second night here at our own house," Allie smiles. Carlos, the twins, and herself are all cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. It's about 10PM, so the babies fell asleep. Carlos and Allie are just waiting for the movie to be over to take them to their nurserys._

_"Feels good, doesn't it?" he asks, grinning a bit. He loves living on his own with his family. Not in an apartment, but in a actual house, and the house is amazing and perfect. He loves it._

_She nods. "It sure does." _

_A few minutes later, the credits are playing so Carlos uses the remote to turn the TV off, then him and Allie head upstairs with their babies in their arms. _

_They arrive at the Zander's nursery first, they each give him a kiss goodnight, then Allie carefully and gently puts him in the crib, putting his blanket over his little body. They then head to Aubrey's nursery, and do the same thing. _

_Allie yawns as they head down the hallway to their own bedroom._

_"Are you tired?" he asks. She nods. "It's still so early." _

_"I know, we were up late last night and we had to wake up early this morning," she says. "So I'm tired."_

_"Well, we don't have to wake up early tomarrow morning," Carlos grins, as they enter their bedroom and he shuts the door behind them. He slips his shirt off, and keeps the lights off as he heads toward Allie, whose sitting on the bed. "Our first time in this new house...what do you say?" _

_Allie doesn't say anything, but crashes her lips against his._

_"I'll take that as a yes," he mumbles against her lips._

* * *

**Sorry if that was a bad spot to end. From now on I'll be taking turns updating this and More Than This! :D**

**RandomFact: There will be a lot of flashbacks in this story, so if you have any suggestion you wanna see as a flashback lemme know (: **

**Reviiiiiiew! :D**


	5. Step One

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: You'll see ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Only two reviews guys? :/ Am I losing all my readers?!**

* * *

Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan are all in Logan's car, on their way to a place Logan found. They just dropped the babies off with Kelly, she's gonna be watching them while they check this place out. They're about to meet up with the Real Estate Agent, he's the same one that showed Carlos and Allie their old house. Anyway, Logan said the house is huge, spacious, has a big yard, and it's a nice, calm, private neighborhood, which is a huge plus. They don't want paparazzi and fans camping outside of their house.

"I think this is it." Logan says, pulling into a really nice driveway. He drives farther in and there's a gate, which is also a plus because it's really private, and the guys are looking for something private. Logan rolls the window down and puts the passcode in that Corey gave him. "This is really nice."

"It's huge." Kendall replies. This is his first time seeing this place, and it's like a mansion. But hey, they're famous now, they have the money for a nice house instead of living in an apartment or something. So why not live in a huge, amazing mansion? They worked hard for this and they deserve it. Plus, it has four drive ways, so all of their cars can fit, and it has a lot of parking space for when they have company.

"Is it kid-friendly?" Carlos questions. Making sure the babies are safe in this house is a huge concern he has. He doesn't wanna live in a house where we has to be worried if they're gonna get hurt or something when they're not in his sight.

"It should be, but if it's not we can always baby proof it." James responds. "And we can buy baby gates."

Carlos just nods a bit. Usually he's always happy about house hunting and finding a new house to live in, but he can't be happy right now. Knowing he's not gonna be able to be with his Fiancee everyday, sleep with her every night. He's gonna have to sleep alone, and he hates sleeping alone. He'll never be able to find someone like her. She's gone forever and he seriously hates the thought of that because he doesn't wanna believe that it's true, even though it is. He just can't accept it.

After parking in front of the house, they all get out of the car and meet Corey, whose standing at the front door waiting for them. Carlos remembers him, he was the guy who showed him and Allie their old house. He has mixed emotions with that house. He hates it because going in there makes him depressed. He had to go in there the other days because him and the guys went to go get everything. But yet he loves it because him and Allie have a lot of memories in that house.

"Hello guys!" Corey greets, shaking each of their hands. "I'm uh..really sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." James says softly.

"So, shall we begin?" he asks. The guys nod. "Okay, so we're obviously in the front, it's really nice and private. If you do decide to get this house, you will be able to make up your own code for when you're coming in for the gate to open. There's a nice fountain. And there's five garages, and a lot of parking space out here. And that door over there," he says, pointing to a door next to the garage. "It leads to the backyard."

"I like this so far." Logan says. He hopes the inside is as nice as the outside, and he's pretty sure it is. The house is huge, and perfect for four guys and two babies. He also hopes it's kid-friendly too, but like James said, all they have to do is buy baby gates so that shouldn't be a problem.

"Alright, let's go inside." Corey says, opening the front door, and letting the guys enter before entering himself and shutting the door behind them.

"I don't know about these stairs.." Carlos says, referring to this big stair case in front of them. They may be carpet, but if the babies fall down these it wouldn't be good at all. He doesn't want his babies falling down these stairs.

"There's a door over there," Corey tells him, pointing up the stairs and to the side where there's a glass door that leads into the house. "That's where the door to the actual house is, so as long as you keep that closed the babies should be fine. Alright, so that big glass door right in front of us, is the door to a porch, and there's chairs and tables out there, so you can just relax and talk or whatever. There's a table here for decorations and you can just put whatever you want on it. The carpet on these stairs is brand new, not dirty or anything."

"What's that door lead to?" Kendall questions, pointing to a wooden door that's right next to the door that leads into the porch.

"That's the basement door," Corey replies, as him along with the guys head up the white carpeted-stairs, and he heads toward the door, opening it and going down some stairs, the guys right behind him.

When they enter the basement, it's really big and nice. There's a bar area, and a pool table, but then there's also another door.

"So, down here there's a bar stocked with drinks already, and a pool table which can also turn into a ping pong table," he explains, then walks toward the door. "In here, is a home movie theater."

He opens it, and they enter. There's a big screen, and comfortable seats. Yeah, they're really love this house.

Carlos remembers once when he rented a movie theater just for him and Allie. They barely even watched the movie, they were just goofing around. He's gonna miss just messing around with her and acting silly.

_"It feels so weird being in an empty theater, and scary especially because we're gonna be watching a scary movie." Allie says, as her and Carlos sit around the middle of the theater. "Are you scared?"_

_"No," Carlos smirks. "Why would I be scared? I'm not you.."_

_"Whatever dude, you know you are scared," she tells him. Carlos acts like he isn't scared of anything, but there has to be something he's scared of. Allie will find out. "Would you be scared if I left you sitting here alone?"_

_"Where would you go?" he asks. _

_"All the way up there," she replies, pointing to the very top of the movie theater. She'd be scared if she was sitting up there alone, but she knows Carlos would be too if he was sitting down here alone. _

_"You're gonna be the one scared to be all the way up there alone," he smirks. "I'll be fine down here, babe."_

_"We'll see." she giggles a bit, as she gets up and heads alll the way up the stairs, and chooses the seat in the very corner. She isn't gonna lie it's kind of scary in this corner because it's dark, she's up here alone, and this is a scary movie, but she wants to prove to Carlos she isn't scared, even though she is. "See? I'm not scared!"_

_"You just got up there! Wait 'till the movie starts, you're gonna be back down here right away."_

_"Bet I won't," she smirks._

_"Bet you will." he replies, turning back around to face the screen. "Don't let the monsters get you!"_

_"Carlos, shut uppppp!" _

_Carlos just laughs. "You're scared." _

_"No I'm not," she says. "I'm perfectly fine up here by myself in the super dark."_

_"Suree..." _

_The movie starts, and Carlos starts watching it while Allie is still sitting up by herself, which she is getting really scared now. It's so dark in this corner and this movie isn't really making it better. She would go back down there with Carlos, but she wants to prove him wrong._

_She's not even watching the movie, she's on her phone. She didn't even wanna watch this movie, Carlos did. And it was his turn to pick a movie so she just didn't say anything. She looks up from her phone, only to see Carlos isn't sitting down where he was just sitting at. He better not have left her in this movie theater with a scary movie playing by herself! _

_"Carlos!?" she calls out, but gets no response. _

_She sighs, getting mad as she starts dialing his number. Before she can touch 'send', she sees a shadow creeping next to her. _

_"BOO!" Carlos jumps on her before she gets the chance to turn around and see it's him._

_"DUDE!" she yells, beginning to laugh. "Whhyyyy would you do that!?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?" he asks, laughing as he sits on the seat next to her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head. "Babe, you're so easy to scare it's so funny."_

_"Not to me!" she says, crossing her arms and sitting back. "You're a jerk."_

_"I'm sorry," he chuckles, pulling her closer and kissing her lips. "I love you." _

_"I love you too.." she replies. "But I'm gonna get you back."_

_"Hah, good luck with that."_

"Carlos, dude!" he's snapped out of his thoughts as he hears Logan say his name. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Carlos replies, getting up off the couch and following the rest of the guys upstairs, and Logan follows behind him.

"Alright, so now we go into these glass doors which lead into the actual house." Corey says, sliding the door open.

* * *

"So, do you guys wanna take it?" Logan asks, as him and the guys just chill in the kitchen. Corey is in the living room, he's giving them a moment to talk and see if they wanna take this house or not, but Logan is pretty sure they're gonna take it. Why wouldn't they? It's huge and it's perfect for them.

Carlos nods. "I think we should."

James and Kendall also both nod in agreement.

Logan smiles a bit. Even though this house is extremely huge and really nice, Logan would rather have Allie back then be in this house. The reason why they decided to move out is so they wouldn't have to be reminded about all those memories at the Palmwoods every single place.

"Alright, let's go tell Corey we'll take this." he says, as him and the guys head to the living room. This house is really big, so they're gonna have to get use to this huge house. They will eventually, though.

"So, are you guys gonna take it or leave it?" Corey asks.

"We're gonna take it."

* * *

**Please review! I only got two reviews last chapter :/ **

**RandomFact: Writing this story is really depressing, but fun at the same time. hah.**

**Btw, this is what the guys' house looks like. I didn't put the guys' bedroom cus thats doing way too much, haha look at these links if ya want to, if you don't just simply don't look at them its not really a big deal.**

**Driveway: stDOThouzzDOTcom/simgs/3381b1340eb82a1b_15-7090/traditional-exteriorDOTjpg**

**Entry way: wwwDOThome-designingDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/luxury-multilevel-houseDOTjpg**

**Basement: wwwDOTelectronichouseDOTcom/images/slideshow/DS_Theatre_FrontDOTjpg**

**Hallway; imageDOTshutterstockDOTcom/display_pic_with_logo/103067/103067,1212376056,1/stock-photo-mansion-entrance-hallway-13303342DOTjpg**

**Living room: wwwDOTbrownchairDOTorg/wp-content/uploads/2009-08-london-luxury-mansion-living-room-designDOTjpg**

**Kitchen: wwwDOThypevillaDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Nice-Looking-Kitchen-Multi-Family-Home-Plans-Interior-Decorations52DOTpng**

**Backyard: homesoftherichDOTnet/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/backyardDOTjpg**

**Stairs: imageDOTshutterstockDOTcom/display_pic_with_logo/103067/103067,1223472413,9/stock-photo-mansion-hallway-with-modern-staircase-and-luxurious-decor-18738349DOTjpg**

**Master Bathroom: dagdighouseDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/master-bathroom-ideas-and-****furnitureDOTjpg**

**Remember, replace the 'DOT' with periods.**

**Review if ya want this to continue? Please? (: **


	6. Moving Day

**JendallAddict: I'll definitely try to, I just wanna finish More Than This so this can be my main focus :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Only two agaiiin? WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON DOE?**

* * *

Carlos along with the guys are packing up the last few of their things from 2J. They're leaving the furniture, because their new house has furniture in it. They're just taking their belongings. Anyway, today is moving day, and it's a really depressing day. This is the place they have so many memories with Allie. And it's raining outside so it makes it even more depressing.

"Are you finished packing your last few things?" Logan asks Carlos, whose sitting in Allie's old room. They already have mostly everything in their cars, they just need a few more things then their gone. The babies are with Chelsea right now, and she's gonna drive behind them to the guys' new house. "We're all ready to go."

Carlos nods, grabbing the duffle bag that he just got done packing. He sighs, taking one last look at her room, before following Logan out of the room, turning off the lights as he passes the light switch and shutting the door behind him. They head into the living room, and James and Kendall are in there, both not saying a word.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Logan asks his friends. He hates how everyone has been so depressed. But how can they not be? He wishes Allie would've never got into that stupid accident, or gone into a coma, or died. None of this would be happening right now. She'd still be here with everyone, Carlos and Allie would be happily married, and everyone would just be happy and not depressed. "We have everything."

"Yeah," James replies softly, nodding. He really hates today. It's so dark and depressing out. He woke up to the sound of thunder, and he looked outside and it was all dark and raining hard, and it still is. He can't believe they're moving out of the Palmwoods. He loves the house, it's really nice and all, but he'd rather get Allie back and stay at the Palmwoods. It feels like he's leaving all these memories behind, but if they stay and get reminded of them everywhere they went, it'd just be even more depressing for everyone.

They all take one last look at the crib. Carlos is standing at the exact spot where he was standing when he first saw Allie. He can remember that day like if it was just yesterday, even though it was years ago. He first saw her and thought about how beyond beautiful she is. Her beautiful sparkling eyes looked into his, and it was definitely love at first sight. He sighs a bit. He would do anything to rewind back to that day.

The guys walk out first, and Carlos follows behind them, shutting the door of 2J behind him. None of them saying a word, they walk down the hall and go into the elevator. Just as the elevator doors are about to close, it opens again because curly haired Jennifer walks in. Even though Allie and the Jennifers didn't like each other, they still showed their support and went to her funeral. They aren't that heartless to not care, because they are sad about it.

"So, you guys are moving out today?" she asks them. She was really shocked and surprised to find out Allie had passed away. She knew that she was in a coma, but she was hoping she'd wake up from it and be all good. Jennifer definitely didn't expect her to die, and she did. She feels horrible for being rude to her, even though they were both rude to each other.

Logan nods. "Yeah."

"I wish you guys the best of luck." she tells them.

"Thanks." Kendall mumbles. He doesn't like Jennifer. She has always been rude, bratty, and thinks she's better than everyone else. She never talked to the guys because they're not 'famous', but Kendall finds it funny because Big Time Rush is already more famous then the Jennifers will ever be. But now that this happened, she all of a sudden wants to be nice and cool with them? It took a death for her and the Jennifers to finally be nice to everyone. Kendall appreciates the sympathy, but they can save it.

The elevator finally stops, and the guys walk out along with Jennifer, but she goes her own way. They walk begin walking across the lobby, while Logan heads to the front desk to give Bitters the key to 2J. Ever since Allie died the Palmwoods has been so depressing. Everyone here loved her. She was cool with everyone here besides Stephanie, and the Jennifers. So this has really affecting everyone.

When Logan is done giving Bitters the key, he meets up with the guys who are almost outside. It's raining hard, so Logan puts his hoodie on. Everything is all in their cars, they just have to put these last few things in, which isn't much so it shouldn't take long at all. Chelsea is already in her car with the twins and Isaac waiting for the guys so she can follow behind them, since she hasn't been to the house yet.

"Guys, drive safely and carefully please," Logan tells them. It's really bad out here. It's dark, raining hard, and thundering. This is the type of weather Allie got in the car accident in, so he really hopes the guys drive safe, and that there's no stupid pick up trucks on the wrong side of the road.

"We will." Kendall replies, getting into his own car. They're all taking their own cars there. Because all of their cars are still here at the Palmwoods.

The other guys also get in their cars, and drive off, Chelsea driving behind them.

* * *

They all arrived at the house safely a few hours ago, and they all finished unpacking and everything. Chelsea already left after she finished unpacking and helping them settle in, so it's just the guys, and they're just chilling in the living room.

"We should go down to the theater and watch videos of us and Allie," Kendall suggests. He always loves looking back at their memories. Even though it makes him sad knowing they can't make anymore, they never fail to make him smile just watching all the fun and funny memories they made.

"I say let's go," James replies. Even though they make him sad and wanna cry, he loves watching the videos too. They always make him smile. This is usually what he does late at night, is go one YouTube and watch all their videos. And they really have nothing else to do. They're finished packing and settling in, it's raining out, and Allie isn't here to make things fun.

Kendall grabs his laptop, since the theater downstairs as this cord thingy you can connect into a laptop so you can see on the big screen what you're doing on the laptop, and he's gonna plug that in and get on YouTube. Logan takes Aubrey into his arms, and Carlos takes Zander. They were just sitting on the floor playing with their toys, being the happy babies they are.

They all head out of the living room, and down the hall that leads to the glass slide door. Kendall slides the door open, and they all head out, walking down the big white carpeted staircase, and head down to the basement. They walk through the basement and go into the theater room, shutting the door behind them. Logan sits on one of the couches and sits Aubrey in his lap, covering her with the Zebra Print blanket that's in there. This is about the time for their nap, so she's probably gonna end up falling asleep.

Kendall sits on one of the couches, and puts his laptop on his lap, plugging the cord in and going on YouTube. He goes to his and Allie's channel, and looks through the videos.

"Put on that one where we were in Cedar Point and she was scared to get on the Dragster." Carlos tells Kendall. He remembers that day. It was before the babies were born and they were on tour, they stopped by at Cedar Point for a day. It was really fun and the rides were amazing, and Allie got on all of them but she was scared to get on the Top Thrill Dragster, which is the biggest one there.

Kendall clicks on the video, and puts in on full screen.

_"Are you ready to get on the Top Thrill Dragster!?" Kendall asks, as he records the big, tall ride. They're about to get in line for it, and he's super excited. This is the ride he's been waiting for. It goes so fast and it's so tall and huge. It looks scary, but he doesn't care he's still getting on. He loves the adrenaline rush. _

_"I'm scared for this one," Allie says. "Look how fast it goes and it's so tall!"_

_"Oh C'mon babe, it doesn't look that bad." Carlos tells her._

_"It's 420 feet tall, the drop is 400 feet tall, and the speed is 120 MPH." James reads from the board that gives the information on the ride. He always likes reading them for some reason, they're interesting. _

_"James!" Logan says. He's gonna make Allie not wanna get on it anymore by reading the information. That's tall, and fast, but it looks fun! And he wants Allie to get on it, he knows she'll regret it if she doesn't. "You're not making things any better!"_

_"Oh, sorry." he mutters._

_"That's so damn tall, and fast!" Allie replies. She's always been scared of heights. Sure she's gotten on all the other roller coasters, but they're not as tall and fast as this one. It just takes off super fast and that's kind of scary. _

_"If you don't get on, I will drag you on if I have to." Kendall says. "I will pick you up and carry you through the whole line and make you get on." _

_"You wouldn't." Allie giggles a bit. _

_"I wouldn't? Here Carlos, hold my phone." Kendall hands his iPhone which is what he's recording on, to Carlos. Allie tries to run but Kendall's faster than her so he catches up and grabs her, throwing her over his shoulders and holding her tightly so she won't fall since she's squiggling around. "I told you I would."_

_"Dude, you're gonna drop me!" she laughs a bit. _

_"No I'm not," he chuckles. "Are you gonna get on? Just say you're gonna get on and I'll put you down." _

_"Fiiiiine, I'll get on!" she finally says, and Kendall puts her own. _

_"Yay, it's gonna be so fun!" James exclaims, as they head to where the line starts. _

_"Aaah, I'm not ready for this." Allie says. She's so scared right now, this ride is huge! She hasn't been on one this big, so this is gonna be a first. Oh well, she's gonna do it. She doesn't wanna be a scaredy cat. And plus if she doesn't, she knows she'll regret it. _

_"I'll hold your hand," Carlos tells her, handing the phone back to Kendall and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "You'll be fine." _

_"I better be." she mumbles. "If something happens to me, it's gonna be all your guys' fault."_

_"Nothing is gonna happen to you," Logan chuckles. "This ride is safe."_

_"Yeah, I don't think anyone has ever died on this ride." Kendall adds._

_"You don't think?"_

_"I'm joking," he laughs. "No one has ever died on this, it'll be all good." _

_"You're the easiest person to scare," James chuckles._

_"She is," Kendall agrees. "Alright, everyone say bye! I'm about to stop recording."_

_"Byeee!" all the guys along with Allie say._

_"If I die, just know I love you guys." she adds._

_"She's not gonna die," Kendall says. "Bye everyone!"_

By the time the video is over, Kendall chuckles a bit. She ended up getting on the ride and she loved it. They got on again before leaving, too.

He goes back to their channel, and looks through the videos to try and decide which one to watch next.

* * *

**Here it is! :D**

**RandomFact: If you haven't already, please check out my story I'll Make Your Day Special, I'm gonna be starting it up again so if ya haven't please go read and review! It'd mean a lot.**

**Review please if you want this to continue! :D**


	7. It Will Rain

**DeniseDEMD: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**One review? -.-**

* * *

"Can you guys watch the twins?" Carlos asks, entering the living room with the babies, where the guys are. He's holding Aubrey in his arms, and holding Zander's little hand whose walking beside him. It's been about three months since they've moved into this new house, but all of them are still depressed, and can not believe she's actually gone. This really hit them hard. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Logan questions. Logan has been worried about the boys lately. They're all so depressed, including himself. But he doesn't let them see it, he stays strong for them. Anyway, Logan knows that the guys wouldn't do anything stupid to themselves, or try taking their own lives, but there's still that fear and worry in the back of his head. This really hit all of them, _really_ hard, and they're all so miserable. He's just been afraid that they're gonna end up doing something stupid, that's why he's worried and he really doesn't like the guys leaving the house by themselves.

"I'm gonna go visit Allie at her grave," Carlos replies softly, and sadly. He hates saying those words. _I'm gonna go visit Allie at her grave_. Her grave. She shouldn't have a grave, she shouldn't be dug underground right now. She should be here with him, their babies, the guys, their friends, everyone. But she's not. Why did she have to go so soon? Why her? All these questions just run through his mind all day since she left. He'll never understand why she had to go.

"It looks like it's gonna rain out," Logan tells him, looking out the window. It's really cloudy, the sky is dark, and it's breezy out. It looks like there's about to be a storm, so he really isn't comfortable letting Carlos drive when the weather is about to get back. That's how Allie got into that accident. Ever since, Logan gets all worried and paranoid when him or the guys or anyone he knows drives in rain. "I think you should stay in, and go tomorrow."

"I'll be fine." he mumbles, giving Aubrey a kiss before handing her to Kendall, who smiles a bit as he takes her, then leans down and gives Zander a kiss before James grabs him. He then grabs his black Hollister hoodie from the couch, quickly putting it on before grabbing his car keys from the coffee table, then heading out.

He walks outside into the breezy air, and walks to his car, which is parked by the fountain, since he was using it earlier, and he planned on visiting Allie's grave today, he knew he was going to use it later today, so he didn't put it in his garage (the guys each have their own garage) like he usually does.

Carlos enters his car, putting the key into the ignition, turning it on, and driving off.

When he finally arrives at the graveyard, he parks his car, and slowly and sadly walks to Allie's grave. He knows exactly where it is, him and the guys visit often. Although it hurts them a lot to come, they all feel the need that they need to come visit her often.

He reaches her beautiful tombstone, and just sighs, sitting on the ground in front of it, not even caring that the ground is cold and dirty. He brings his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on top of his knees. His eyes fill with tears as he looks down at her grave. It has graved 'Allison Marie Diamond-Garcia' along with the date she was born, and the date she passed away. Even though they aren't officially married, they kind of were. They were engaged, Carlos feels like that's enough. Anyway, the grave has a lot of flowers, that him, the guys, and other people have put. And Carlos also left a framed picture of their little family. It was when Zander and Aubrey were newborns, they had cute family pictures taken.

"I miss you." he says softly, tears filling his eyes as he picks up the picture frame, looking at it. They both look so happy. They were new parents, of course they were happy, they got their own little family that day. Carlos wishes she were still here, to watch their kids grow up. It hurts to know they're growing up without a mom. But Carlos will make sure that Aubrey and Zander know their mother, how beautiful she is, and how much of an amazing woman she was.

"I would do anything, _anything_ to have you back here with us. Why did you have to leave? I ask myself that question everyday. You were really strong, you held on for a week, but then your heart gave out. I wish that would've never happened, any of it. I wish we would've never got into that stupid argument, or I should've at least tried harder to stop you from going. You'd be here with us right now. In a way I feel like it's my fault you're gone. I'm so sorry baby."

By now he's crying harder, tears and tears running down his face nonstop.

"But I promise one day, we'll all be up there with you, okay? Me, the babies, the guys, everyone. You're with your mom and dad right now, but soon we'll be together. And I promise to you, that you are my one and only. I will never be able to love a girl as much as I love you, _ever_. And I want you to know that no girl will ever take your place, as the love of my life, and as Aubrey and Zander's mother. I love you, _so, so_ much. Always and forever, okay?"

He's sobbing now. He wipes the tears from his face, feeling rain drops as he does so, followed by some light thunder claps. It's about to start storming, but he doesn't care. He'll sit out here in this storm with her, and just think about all their memories.

They would always have fun and joke around a lot. He remembers one time him and Allie made a bet to see who could give each other the silent treatment the longest. He loves their cute little memories, but he hates how he can't ever make anymore cute little memories with her anymore.

_Both Carlos and Allie sit quietly on the couch, separate couches, not saying a word to each other. They both made a bet, to see who could give each other the silent treatment for the longest, they don't know how they came up with this bet, but they somehow did. _

_It's only been about twenty minutes into this bet, and Allie could already tell that Carlos is dying to talk, but they're both still silent. He's just sitting there, doing nothing but playing with his fingers and tapping his foot on the ground, while she's sitting on the other side of the couch, on her phone. She can tell this is easier to her than it is to him. She knows he's gonna talk any minute, even second now. _

_"Okay, okay, fine you win!" Carlos gave up. He couldn't take it anymore, it's weird being in the same room and not talking to each other, knowing they aren't even mad at each other. So he really couldn't do it anymore, so he lost. Oh well, though. Allie's really good at giving him the silent treatment, so if he would've never said anything, who knows how long this would've went on._

_Even after Carlos talks, Allie still stays silent, not even taking her eyes off of her phone to look up at him. _

_"Babe, I talked, I lost so you can talk now!" Carlos tells her, getting impatient since she's still giving him the silent treatment, for no reason. But she still stays silent, not saying a word, and still focused on her phone. _

_Hm, since she doesn't wanna talk herself, Carlos will just get her to talk. _

_He moves over to where she is next to her, and takes no time in tickling her waist, since she's really ticklish on her waist. She immediately busts out laughing, still not talking but trying to push Carlos' hands away from her, but she fails. _

_"Carlos, stop!" she finally says, since he isn't stopping. _

_He finally stops, smiling knowing he could get her to talk._

_"Then next time I tell you to talk, talk!" he tells her, chuckling as she just giggles a bit, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, kissing her temple. "What do I owe you?"_

_"Hm.." she thinks. "I could really go for some food right now."_

_"Well, you're lucky your boyfriend is an amazing cook." he grins, kissing her on the lips before getting up and heading to the_ _kitchen. _

_"Carlos, dude are you still at the_ cemetery?"

"Yeah."

_"Stay there! I'm on my way."_

Before Carlos could say anything, Logan hangs up.

Carlos wipes the tears along with the raindrops on his face, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Bye baby, I love you so much." he says, setting the picture back down onto her grave, before getting up and slowly walking through the rain and back to his car.

As he reaches his car, he sees Logan's car enter the parking lot. But Logan isn't driving, Kendall is, and Logan is in the passengers seat. Kendall stops the car, and Logan gets out of it, then Kendall drives off again, heading back to their house.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos questions, not crying that bad anymore, but still crying.

"It's raining hard, and you can't drive while crying, give me your keys, I'm driving." Logan tells him.

"Logan, I'll be fine driving." Carlos insists.

Logan gives him a look. "Carlos, give me your keys, now."

Carlos sighs, taking his keys out of his pocket and handing them to Logan, before walking to the other side of the car to the passengers side. Logan also gets into the drivers side, and he carefully drives off.

* * *

"Mama!" Aubrey babbles, sitting on James' lap. Right now, James is home alone with the twins. Kendall and Logan went to go get Carlos from the cemetery, and he stayed here with his niece and nephew. Zander fell asleep, but Aubrey is still awake. She probably can't sleep because of this thunder, she's a light sleeper, Zander on the other hand, isn't. He can sleep through storms. Anyway, James gave Aubrey his phone to play with (she loves playing with phones), and the screensaver is a picture of James and Allie, and ever since she saw that she's been saying 'mama'.

The babies have been saying that a lot, it's like they're noticing she's gone, because they say it in a question type way. It hurts him, along with the guys so much knowing these two little babies are going to grow up without their beautiful mother in their lives. They were both really close to their mommy, and now she's gone. He just wants her back here with them.

"Mommy's not here right now, baby." James replies softly, taking his phone away from her and setting it on the couch beside him, then turning Aubrey around so she's facing him, leaning her on his chest and kissing her nose softly. "She's up with the angels now, looking down on you, Zander, and all of us."

"Mama, mama, aaaah!" Aubrey continues to babble, grabbing James' face and giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. He chuckles a bit. The babies recently learned how to give kisses, and they just give them at random times, he loves kisses from his niece and nephew. They're so cute.

"Thank you baby girl," he smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek in return. "I love you."

He starts rubbing her back soothingly, and she yawns, resting her head on his shoulder, playing with his hair with her little hands.

"You remind me so much of mommy," James says softly. "She would always love playing with my hair...she'd always try to braid it."

Aubrey babbles softly.

"I love you, princess."

* * *

**Please review. I feel like not a lot of people are reading, I've only been getting like a review a chapter, and if that's the case I'm not gonna bother to continue this.**

**So please, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
